


Work Interruptions

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: Scully cannot believe she is letting him do this."Finish the report, Scully."
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Work Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot idea that wouldn't leave my brain until I wrote it down. Enjoy! :)

Scully cannot believe she is letting him do this.

No, that’s not quite true.

But _holy fuck_ , how times have changed.

Scully is bent over the small desk in her motel room, frantically trying to finish a report that is due to AD Skinner by six o’clock. It’s five forty-five now.

Which wouldn’t be an issue on a normal day where she could be alone in her room with her sole attention on the document.

But today is not a normal day.

Today, Mulder is pressed to her back, cock-deep inside of her, while she tries to focus on the flicking cursor in her text file.

“Mulder.” Her voice is raspy from arousal, but Mulder can still detect the slight frustration in her voice for not getting to complete her assignment in peace.

“Finish the report, Scully.” Mulder taunts back, sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in with a quick snap of his hips.

“Shit!” Scully curses when the thrust drives her hips into the desk.

_“It is my professional opinion that the substance found on the victim’s left thigh is a compound known as…”_

Her sentence cuts off when Mulder moves to rip a larger hole in her already ruined stockings.

Scully growls when a tearing sound fills the room, still not over the fact that he has destroyed yet another pair of her nylons.

“You’re buying me new ones.” She husks and tries to go back to typing.

Behind her, Mulder just smirks and is able to pull her panties further to the side, having ripped the stockings from her ass and inner thighs. With them out of the way he drives deeper and groans into her shoulder blade when he is completely buried in her sex.

Scully’s hands hesitate over the keyboard as her eyes slide shut. She wants to moan, but refuses to give Mulder the satisfaction. Instead, she bites her lower lip and desperately tries to keep her breathing even.

As he begins a slow and steady pace, Scully opens her eyes and continues typing the document.

_“Agent Mulder and I discovered a rare artifact that led us to…”_

“Mulder!” This time his name comes out as a shriek when his tongue flicks against the back of her earlobe.

“I just wanted to see what you were typing.”

“With your tongue in my ear?”

“That was just a bonus.”

“Mulder. I need to finish this… _ohhhhh_ … report.” A shiver runs up her spine as he grinds his hips against her ass, keeping himself flush to her skin.

“Finish it then.”

“You’re distracting me.”

“Oh, am I?” She swears she is going to kick his ass one of these days for using that smug tone with her.

Again, she attempts to focus on the document. Her hands are flying rapidly over the keys, frantic to finish so that she can throw Mulder on the bed and punish him in the most delicious ways possible.

“Shit.” She gasps, hands stilling on the keys.

Mulder smirks and rocks up on his toes once more. “That feel good?”

“Yes.” She can’t help, but answer him honestly. The new angle he is driving into her at presses the tip of his cock into her g-spot and _goddamn_ it feels incredible. 

“Ten minutes left.” He taunts.

“Fuck.” It’s in response to the report. Her hand reaches back to push him back a step, but his larger frame doesn’t budge. “Mulder, please. Give me five minutes and I’ll be done.”

“I thought you liked to multi-task.” His hips haven’t stopped moving. In fact, she is pretty sure they have picked up speed.

“Do you want to explain to Skinner why this report is late?”

“It’s not late yet. Keep typing.”

Scully gives up arguing with him, knowing it’s futile and wasting precious time.

_“The case concluded with Agent Mulder and I pursuing our suspect through the abandoned warehouse…”_

As she begins typing, Mulder’s hips slap against her ass with each thrust into her body. “Good girl.” He purrs in her ear, earning him a low growl.

Scully blinks past the pleasure threatening to blind her as he bottoms-out inside of her again. Her hands shake on the keyboard, and she nearly howls when his warm hands press under her top to stroke his thumbs over her bra-covered nipples.

_“In conclusion, it is Agent Mulder’s assumption that the suspect was not human, but a species known as the…”_

“Right there.” She suddenly stops typing, dropping her head forward toward the keyboard and moaning.

Mulder smirks and languidly drags his cock back and forth across the front wall of her sex. To do so he has to awkwardly rock up and down on his toes, but her responding whimpers are enough to keep him going.

“Six minutes.” He teases.

“Shut up, Mulder.” Scully rasps. Using the desk, she pushes herself back into him to encourage him to drive into her harder.

For the next minute the only sounds in the room are of his skin slapping hers and the squishing sound of her sex as his cock impales her over and over again.

“Oh my god.” Scully whispers in awe of how good he feels inside of her. The fact that it’s an inappropriate moment only heightens the feelings (not that she would admit that to Mulder). “Fuck.”

Her head lifts, and Scully feverishly works to complete the report.

_“Scientifically, I support Mulder’s findings. It is clear that an unknown biological element was introduced to employees of the WEMCO warehouse; however, without viable samples…”_

The feeling of her bra being pushed up and over her breasts momentarily halts her concluding sentences. His fingers squeeze and twist her erect nipples and bolts of pleasure rush through her like prickles of electricity.

“Jesus, Mulder.”

“You feel so good, Scully. So good, my cock in your pussy.”

“Mulder!” She yells at the vulgar terminology. It’s not that she is a prude, or that he hasn’t dirty talked in the bedroom before, but he normally speaks with a certain level of elegancy even when in throes of passion.

“Two minutes, Scully. Finish the report and I’ll make you come.”

To validate his statement, Mulder snaps his hips hard and fast into her for a few brutal thrusts. Scully cries out and smacks her hands on the top of the desk, her back arching to take him deeper.

“Finish. The. Report.” He grunts, punctuating his words with three final harsh movements before he stills inside of her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Scully mutters in response, fingers now flying across the keyboard.

Normally she would want to proofread the document, but as Mulder slowly begins to grind himself against her ass, she knows she won’t be doing that.

Instead, she quickly saves the document, opens an email, and sends the report with a pathetic description attached to the body of the email. The moment the document dings to confirm that it was sent, Mulder’s arms are around her waist and he is driving into her hard and fast.

“Such a naughty agent.” Mulder purrs against her ear. “Finishing a report while your cunt is full of cock.”

“Jesus, Mulder.” Scully doesn’t stop the moans that slip from her lips now. Her hands grab the desk for stabilization against his onslaught. With his arms around her waist, she is unable to squirm away, a captive to the fucking he is giving her.

“We should have always been fucking after cases. It’s what these motels were meant for anyways.”

“Yes, but you started before the case was officially finished.” Scully scolds.

“I like to think I made report writing more enjoyable.” It earns him an eyeroll, but as his hand maneuvers lower to press the pad of his middle finger into her clit, her eyes roll again for a different reason.

“Just stop talking and fuck me.”

Mulder chuckles at her statement. They both know that he is never quiet for long. Not at work, not at home, and most certainly not while they are having sex.

His thighs press into the back of her legs, driving him impossibly closer to her. The hand not stroking her clit moves to her breast, cupping it as the other sways with each thrust. He regrets not taking their clothes off, wishing he could see her naked body beneath him. His own clothes are sticking to him with sweat and his pants are getting soaked in her arousal as it drips in abundance out of her cunt with each stroke.

A loud moan from Scully and a fluttering across his cock lets him know that she is getting close to her climax.

“That’s it, Scully. Take my cock.”

“Oh god.” Her voice is deep and raspy as her arousal builds. “More.”

“Greedy.” He teases even though they both know he will give her what she wants. Mulder’s teasing only extends so far. Once he wants to come, all bets are off and he will do whatever it takes to ensure that Scully orgasms with him.

“Yes.” Scully responses both to his statement and to his increased movements.

His thrusts piston his cock in and out of her at a frantic pace, his arms pulling her into his body as he drives forward. The act causes Scully to yank the desk with her on each movement, the legs scraping loudly back and forth across the floor. It hits the wall every third thrust and Scully is only slightly concerned that they are going to receive a noise complaint.

“Are you going to come for me, Scully? Just like this? Bent over a desk, almost fully dressed, in a shabby motel.”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“You like this, don’t you? You like me taking you like the naughty rulebreaker you pretend not to be.”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Let me hear you. Let me hear how much you love fucking me on the FBI’s dime.”

“Mulder!” She cries out, desperately attempting to gain purchase on the carpet to meet his thrusts. However, her heels cannot pick up traction and as Mulder lifts onto his toes again to touch her g-spot, her feet slip against the floor.

Mulder reacts instantly, pushing her higher on the desk and stepping forward to keep himself buried in her sex.

It results in a high-pitched squeal from Scully and her arms give out. Her head and chest hit the desk, her cheek resting on the keyboard of the laptop. Her legs flail in the air, no longer able to reach the ground and Mulder uses it to his advantage, trapping her to the desk.

“So fucking wet.” Mulder growls, hands gripping her pushed up skirt for leverage. The new angle allows him to see his cock slipping in and out of her and he watches in rapt pleasure as her juices coat his thighs.

“Oh god. Please, Mulder. Please!” Her entire body feels like it’s on fire. Partly from her clothes being twisted around her aroused body, and partly in her desperation to come.

Mulder grunts as he drives into her and has the sense of mind to hit the power button on the laptop when he sees that her cheek is composing an illiterate email. He knows she would never forgive them if she accidentally sent gibberish.

“Tell me what you need.” His own body is getting close to the edge, the pleasure building in the base of his cock.

“More, just more!” Her head is swimming and she isn’t able to form a coherent thought. She is being fucked against a desk in her work clothes. All rationale thought is gone. There is only Mulder and his delicious, _delicious_ body.

Acting on impulse, Mulder pops his thumb into his mouth to wet the digit and moving quickly, before she can catch on, presses it at the entrance to her ass.

Her body jerks in surprise and her head whips over her shoulder to meet his gaze. Her entire body is trembling, on the precept of her orgasm, and a dark lust-filled expression settles on her features.

“Do it.” She whispers.

Mulder doesn’t hesitate. His thumb pushes into her ass, feeling past the tight tendons of muscle. Almost immediately, Scully begins to come. Her eyes go wide and a loud cry erupts from her lips.

Her ass has always been off-limits, both with Mulder and with past lovers. The sensation of his thumb buried in her while his cock is thrusting into her cunt is too much to process. Her body comes unraveled, pleasure erupting in every molecule.

Her cunt clenches hard on his shaft and a few tight thrusts later, Mulder follows her into oblivion. His cum shoots into her and he growls her name in ecstasy.

As they slowly tumble their way back to Earth panting and sweating, Mulder removes himself from Scully’s body. He steps backwards and collapses on his back on the mattress. Scully doesn’t follow him, unable to move from her place draped over the desk for a long couple minutes.

Eventually, the sticky feeling of their fluids dripping down her legs and wetting her ripped stockings gets the best of her and she pushes herself into a wobbly, standing position. She stumbles once before Mulder is next to her, pulling her into his arms for stabilization.

“Undress me.” She whispers.

Mulder obeys, peeling her sweaty clothing from her body. Her heels come off last, Mulder lifting her from her shoes and depositing her gently on the bed. Scully sprawls on the mattress, hands idly stroking her breasts as she watches Mulder strip his own clothing off.

“Enjoying the show?” He teases and she smirks.

“Come find out.”

On Monday, back in Skinner’s office, Scully watches as Mulder’s face reddens when he reviews their report. The memories of their motel encounter fresh in both of their minds and Scully thinks, “ _payback,”_ as Mulder fights to keep his erection at bay in front of their boss.


End file.
